Harry? Where Have You Been?
by harriet potter3
Summary: Ron and hermione are at the train station to see off their oldest sone to hogwarts. at the station they see someone who looks like their best friend who they hadn't seen in twelve years. well twelve years since ol' voldie was defeated. R/R my third fic
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just the plot, and their kids!!!!  
  
Chapter one: Who's the Strange Man?  
  
Almost twelve years ago the dreaded Lord Voldemort was defeated, but Harry Potter disappeared. The wizarding world looked for him for almost two years, but gave up. Many great people were lost in the war, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and even Snape. Snape had thrown himself in front of Harry when Voldemort threw the killing curse at him.  
  
Ron and Hermione had just been engaged before Harry left. They probably suffered the most, but they got over it quickly. On July 4, 2004, Derick James Weasley was born, and a year after, on April 13, 2005, Kelley Leigh Weasley was born. After that, they were too busy taking care of their two kids to really worry about Harry. Though they very rarely talked about it.  
  
* *September 1, 2015* *  
  
"Ron, did you get the trunk?" Hermione called from Derick's bedroom.  
  
"Yes, dear," Ron said sarcastically, as he put Derick's heavy trunk into their car.  
  
Derick was already inside the car; his vivid red hair was gelled to his head in a nice way. His sister Kelley had her bushy red hair tied back into pigtails. Derick looked exactly like his dad except for having his mum's cinnamon eyes. Kelley looked exactly like their mum, she even had the same bushy hair, but she had the trademark red hair.  
  
"Hey, Kelley, do you think Chase and Anne will already be at the train station?" Derrick asked his younger sister.  
  
Chase and Anne were their uncle Fred's two kids. Chase was going into his third year at Hogwarts; Anne was headed into her first year like derrick.  
  
"I'm sure they will, but don't you worry. They'll have all the pranks planned out for you," Kelley told her older brother sniffily.  
  
"You are such an insufferable git, you know that," Derick told his younger sister.  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Kids, that's enough!" came their dad's voice. "Please just let there be silence for once."  
  
  
  
* 2 days earlier, Houston, Texas *  
  
"Nat, make sure your brother didn't leave his toiletry items in the bathroom," James told his older child.  
  
"Yes, dad," came the reply from Nat, or Natalie Lovell.  
  
Just a week ago she had gotten her Hogwarts letter, and why her dad knew all about this was really shocking. Her dad, James Lovell, wasn't very happy when she had gotten her letter. Actually, he seemed kind of upset, but he was taking her to the train station anyway. Her dad seemed to know exactly what to do, and even what to buy.  
  
Her younger brother was really jealous of her, and hadn't talked to her since she'd gotten her letter. She would sometimes wish her mom were here she would know what to do. Her mom died in a freak accident when she was three, and her brother was two.  
  
"He got everything dad!"  
  
"Thanks for checking Nat now please go and make sure you have everything in your trunk."  
  
James was in denial. He should have known that this would happen whether he liked it or not. He didn't want to face his past, not yet anyway. Natalie looked just like he did just more feminine. She had the same unruly jet-black hair, bright green eyes, and she had the bad vision. His son Daniel was just the same except he'd inherited his mother's great vision and hazel eyes flecked with green.  
  
It seemed like James was going to have to face what millions of people would say even though he looked different, his kids would give him away. Over the past twelve years he'd colored his hair a light brown, and wore dark brown contacts. He cut his hair short enough to where he could wear it gelled messy, and he grew a goatee, which he colored too.  
  
Sometimes he wouldn't even recognize himself, but he thought it much better than facing all the people who probably hate him by now. 


	2. the strange man

Disclaimer: I own everything!!! Not, all owned by jkr, but I own the plot!!!  
  
Chapter 2: Dreams and Meetings  
  
James layed back in the uncomfortable airplane chair; his back cramping from the odd position. Natalie and Daniel had fallen asleep already, and James hoped they slept for a good while. Natalie was leaning against the plane wall, and Daniel was leaning against his father. James tried once again to fall asleep, but his eyes were wide open. Until sleep finally overtook them, James fell asleep into a fitful doze.  
  
//"Potter, come once again have you?" a high cold voice rang through the eerie silence.  
  
The young man standing in the distance stood in strong defiance. "You don't scare me Tom not any more!"  
  
The high cold voice laughed a high cold laugh that chilled past your bone into your very soul. "You will never defeat me Potter, you haven't a chance!"  
  
"But I do," out of the shadows came a young man clothed in all scarlet, his jet-black hair wild as ever. His bright emerald eyes held a strong determination that could never be broken.  
  
"You will never beat me!" and before the young man could do anything the voice cried, "Expelliarmus!" The wand flew out of his hand and along side the hem of black robes. Tom came out hideous as ever. His thin lips were curled into an ugly smile.  
  
"Oh, you won't be doing -" but the young man yelled, "Crucio!" his finger pointing at the man's heart.  
  
The man writhed on the ground pain clear even in those red snake-like eyes. "Had enough Tom?" the young man sneered.  
  
Tom looked frightened, but he'd hesitated for too long cause then he knew no more.//  
  
James awoke with a jolt. He just had to have one of the most disturbing things come back to him. Voldemort had tried to flee barely alive shocked that Harry could do wandless magic. After the moment he'd woken up, death eaters filled the area advancing on him. But Harry had an anger flooding through his veins like never before, and threw five at a time with on killing curse. So many deaths he was to be blamed of, but they weren't worth it.  
  
James assumed his composure he knew he would have to face it.  
  
* Platform 9 ¾ *  
  
Derick and Kelley were bickering the whole way to the platform no matter what their parents said. Kelley kept calling Derick a stupid git, and Derick kept calling her an insufferable git.  
  
Ron and Hermione were happy when thy finally made it onto the platform. Derick and Kelley were too busy looking for family members to care what to do. Ron trailed after Derick to help him put his trunk up. Hermione when and sat on a bench where another parent sat reading a paper. Trying to make conversation Hermione started by asking, "What year is your kid in?"  
  
The man put down his paper and said, "First."  
  
"My son is too. I'm Hermione Weasley."  
  
"James Lovell, my daughter Natalie's on the train. My ten-year-old is with her."  
  
"My daughter, ten, is looking for other family members. She is of course looking to see if she can find Jason Wood. He's a seventh year, he's her cousin, and they're inseparable."  
  
Hermione looked at the man's features. He had light brown hair that was gelled to look untidy, his brown eyes kind and assuring, ad he had a darker shade of a goatee. He looked quite young, but Hermione reminded herself he was probably her age.  
  
"Where's your wife?"  
  
The man hesitated then said, "She died six years ago, in a car accident."  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry!"  
  
The man just sat there and stared, then got up and said barely loud enough for Hermione's ears, "Not up to your usual standards, Herm."  
  
Hermione did a double take. The man just called her Herm and the only person other than Ron who ever called her that was Harry, but Harry had disappeared almost twelve years ago. Hermione was so confused; maybe she had only imagined it.  
  
* On the train *  
  
James headed aboard the train to find his kids. He found them in an empty car.  
  
"Hey, dad isn't this cool?" Daniel asked.  
  
"It sure is," James looked around the car. "You have everything Nat?"  
  
"Yeah, dad. I'll be fine. Stop worrying so much."  
  
"Come and give your old man a hug," James held his arms open and Natalie gave her dad a bear hug.  
  
"Love ya bunches!" James grabbed Daniel's hand, and left the train.  
  
Daniel stood beside his dad waving energetically to his sister. Beside him was a girl with bushy red hair waving to a bunch of redheads. What looked to be her parents were waving as well. The woman had bushy brown hair, and she had tears falling down her eyes. The train turned a corner out of sight, and James took Daniel's hand and they left. 


	3. chapter three: more thoughts

Please review, I want five reviews before I put up chappie 5!!!!!!!! Thanks for my one and only review malfoyslova15! I am only writing this for you and cause I wanna!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, anything at all. Please don't sue cause I have no money, but I own the plot and their kids. Anyway there is no point in suing me cause all you'll do waste time and money and to let the people who want to read my story read it.  
  
  
  
Hermione wiped her tears after the train turned out of sight. She was very happy for Derick, but she was still scared for him. She was kind of over protective of her kids, and they never went much of anywhere, but with their family. They were lucky they had such a large family as well.  
  
"Come on herm. It's time to go," Ron took his wife's hand and steered her to the exit.  
  
Kelley was spending the night at her Aunt Ginny's. Ginny had twins Aimee and Brandon. They were Kelley's age so they were pretty close.  
  
"Herm, I was thinking of going out tonight since it's the first night we've had to ourselves in a while," Ron looked expectantly at his wife.  
  
"Yeah, sure that sounds nice. Where shall we go?"  
  
"I was thinking of that new French restaurant in London."  
  
"Oh, that sounds really lovely," Hermione stopped for moment thinking of something she wanted to tell Ron. "Hon, I saw this man earlier at the platform. He called me herm, and well you are the only one who calls me that except- "  
  
Hermione's voice caught in her throat. She hadn't mentioned or thought about Harry in such a long time. It hurt so much when he disappeared. Ron was probably hurt the most sine he was his best friend. He was supposed to be Ron's best man at their wedding, Derick's godfather, but they never found him so they never baptized Derick.  
  
"Herm, he's been gone for almost twelve years. I seriously doubt he's alive. Not even Sirius knew, and he was closest to him out of anyone. He went to Sirius with most of his problems, not me. He's gone, and maybe it was better this way. He never liked the fame, he just only got more famous, and more enemies."  
  
They were silent for the rest of the drive home. That was the most they had talked about him in almost ten years. Sirius hadn't talked to them in a good while, but they still heard from him every so often. He was hurt very badly when Harry disappeared, but she knew that he was the only one who ever try to look for him even if the chances were slimmer that they were immeasurable. He would try anything to find his godson; Harry was all he really had left, and now he was gone.  
  
*************** Hotel in London ***************  
  
"Dad?" Daniel asked while his dad was unpacking some clothes.  
  
"Yes, Daniel?"  
  
"Will I go to hogwarts?"  
  
"I'm sure you will. Now where would you like to go to eat?"  
  
Daniel was the odd child. He loved all the big fancy restaurants, but his sister loved to go to McDonalds. He was a very bright and he always loved reading instead of going and playing with the neighborhood kids. He never knew his mom since he was two when she died, but he loved his dad to death.  
  
"How about a French place, aren't there supposed to be many of those in London?"  
  
"That sounds, good there's one right here in the hotel. How about that?"  
  
"Sounds great!"  
  
"Dan, you'll have to wear your nice clothes," James told his son.  
  
"Awe, dad do I hafta?"  
  
"Yes, now you might want to shower, since you were so lazy this morning."  
  
"Fine, but I get to choose my meal!!!!"  
  
Daniel ran off at high speed his dad right behind him.  
  
*************** The Chateau ***************  
  
Daniel was finally clothed and cleaned; his dad furious with his young son. Daniel always put up a huge fight when it came to being cleaned. James finally went and got himself ready, putting some more gel in his hair to make it look nice.  
  
"Hoping to find a new lady dad?" Daniel asked raising his eyebrows hinting.  
  
"Oh, Dan, grow up you know I'm not."  
  
"Dad, why is it you have a little British accent?"  
  
"Because I lived in England before I met your mother. Now go get your coat, it's a bit nippy."  
  
James hated the fact that he still had his English accent. He sounded weird with an English/Texan accent. (A/N: sorry but I am from Texas so I had to put it in there.)  
  
His wife had been born on a farm, and had a strong country accent, but James had loved her accent. James missed Valarie (A/N:I love that name since it is mine and my mom didn't know how to spell it.) like an old heartache. Daniel would never remember his mother and neither would Natalie.  
  
"Are you ready dad?" Daniel asked already at the door.  
  
"Coming!" And with that they left.  
  
*************** Outside the Chateau **************  
  
"Herm, you look as beautiful as ever tonight," Ron told his wife who was walking next to him.  
  
Hermione just blushed, and held closer to her husband. The last time they had ever gone out was a long time ago, and leaving the house and not having to watch the kids was reliving. She had dismissed what had happened at the platform, and thought maybe she was just hearing things.  
  
Ron was thinking about his son finally going to Hogwarts. Sometimes it pained him to think about his childhood sine he knew Harry wasn't here anymore. He refused to think that he was dead, because Harry wasn't the easiest person to hurt, but it still hurt him to think that he would more likely than not never see his best friend again.  
  
Hermione, being muggle-born, wanted to go to the new French restaurant in London, it was supposed to be really good. She and Ron had apparated in a deserted alley. She was eager to have time alone, just her and her husband in a romantic French restaurant. Of course, she was kind of hoping she might see the man from the platform, but she knew was impossible and probably she had just heard him wrong.  
  
After the five-minute walk in the humid night in a silk dress, they went into the French restaurant called the Chateaux.  
  
James and Daniel went into the restaurant from the hotel entrance. They wear lead to their seats, and Daniel was shocked when his father spoke to the waiter in French. Daniel wished he knew what his father had told the waiter, because they just conversed in French and Daniel had no idea what they were saying.  
  
(A/N: if anyone out there knows how to make Microsoft Word convert phrases into a different language please tell me!!!!)  
  
Daniel waved at the waiter and gave him his best I'm-a-cute-little-kid smile. Once the waiter left Daniel rounded onto his dad, "Dad! I never knew that you knew how to speak French, where did you learn?"  
  
James chuckled at his son, who's eyes were as large as dinner plates. "I learned at school, where else would you think. And I spent a year in France before I went to the states and met your mother."  
  
"You've been to France before!? Wow! What other neat things did you do before you met mom?" Daniel asked his eyes amazed that he didn't know that much about his father.  
  
James laughed at his young son's antics. Daniel was a very curious boy, and he always wanted to know why. He would ask question, after question, after question. He would do this to some adults, who thought it quite funny and cute. He once asked a colleague of James's about 35 consecutive questions. Steve had nearly laughed his head off at Daniel's questions. Some. Of which, were completely insane, such as how much nose hair he had and stuff like that. Anyone who had met James's kids loved them. They always thought they were really good kids, and were doing quite fine without a mother. 


End file.
